The Systolic Blood Pressure Intervention Trial, (SPRINT) contractor will conduct a multicenter, randomized clinical trial to determine whether treating systolic blood pressure to a lower goal than currently recommended, will reduce cardiovascular disease. The Clinical Center Networks (CCNs) shall provide leadership and oversee the clinical sites for inclusion of the SPRINT CCN hub and the Memory and Cognition in Decreased Hypertension (MIND) substudy. The objectives of SPRINT-MIND shall include, but are not limited to: (1) Cognitive functioning to determine whether treating to a SBP lower goal than currently recommended will reduce the incidence of cognitive decline and incidence of probable dementia;(2) Imaging, to determine whether treating to a SBP lower goal than currently recommended will reduce the incidence of structural central nervous system abnormalities related to vascular dementia, and rate of decline in total brain volume;and (3) Diagnosis of probable dementia, to screen all SPRINT participants annually for probable dementia. As a Clinical Center Network (CCN), The University of Utah proposed to randomize at least 1,625 high-risk hypertensive individuals into SPRINT, 1,000 of which will have stage 3 CKD. Collectively, the CCN has ready access to 350,000 persons in cardiology, nephrology, hypertension, general medicine and family practice clinics who will satisfy the major eligibility criteria of SPRINT, of which 53,000 will have stage 3 CKD and will enrich the CKD cohort by specifically enrolling patients with estimated GFR 30-44 mUmin/m2, because that subpopulation has very high cardiovascular event rates but has been under-studied. Those patients can be readily recruited from the estimated pool of 17,000 individuals in our CKD and other clinics. The SPRINT-MIND substudy is headed by the Center for Alzheimer's Care, Imaging &Research at the Univ. of Utah, with expertise in cognitive function and brain imaging, seamlessly coordinated with the main SPRINT proposal in study design. The CCN will utilize the established Alzheimer's disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI) network for efficient, uniform and high-quality brain MRI in SPRINT.